This disclosure relates to the termination of an electrical cable.
Electrical cables for consumer electronics such as headsets and the like typically carry a number of conductors that are physically and electrically terminated in a housing. The termination arrangement needs to be such as to prevent tugs on the cable from having an effect on the electrical terminations, which are typically solder joints. Since solder joints have little tensile strength, the cable needs to be terminated such that the force is carried by parts of the cable other than the ends of the conductors.